million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Smiley days
smiley days is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 single. The song is performed by Hibiki Ganaha and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written, composed and arranged by KOH. Track List #Aikotoba wa Start Up! (合言葉はスタートアップ！) #Chikyuu Mirror Ball (地球ミラーボウル) #Strawberry Cupid (ストロベリー・キューピッド) #Liar’s good bye #Time Machine ni Tobinotte! (タイムマシンに飛び乗って！) #smiley days #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sawayaka na hareta asa wa kaze ni nosete uta o utau Surechigau egao-tachi ni kokoro ima sawagidasu Riyuu nantenai tokimeki takusan hoshiku naru yo Kono hitotoki dake wa watashi dake no mono Kawatteku kisetsu no kaori Omoide ga mata fueru Hibiku koe yo tsuyoi omoi yo Hitotsuhitotsu tonde yuke Tsurai toki mo egao no toki mo Kirameku isshun o kanjitai no Ibasho nante sagasanaide Hitotsuhitotsu tsukuritai yo Asu wa kyou yori kyou wa kinou yori Warai aeru toki o sugoshitai no Itsumo to chigau michi nara FURESSHU na kibun ni nareru Kutsu o narashite arukeba kokoro ima hazumidasu Kotae nantenai RIZUMU to hanauta de tsukuru sekai Kono shunkan dake wa watashi dake no mono Atarashii kisetsu no kaori Kibou yume negai fueru Sawagu mune yo tsunoru kitai yo Hitotsuhitotsu tonde yuke Kuyashii toki mo ureshii toki mo Shiawase no neiro o kanjitai no Kawaranai hibi osorenaide Hitotsuhitotsu sagashitai yo Asu wa kyou yori kyou wa kinou yori Shiranakatta sekai sugoshitai no Hibiku koe yo tsuyoi omoi yo Hitotsuhitotsu tonde yuke Tsurai toki mo egao no toki mo Zutto wasurenaide Sawagu mune yo tsunoru kitai yo Hitotsuhitotsu tonde yuke Kuyashii toki mo ureshii toki mo Shiawase no neiro o kanjitai no Kawaranai hibi osorenaide Hitotsuhitotsu sagashitai yo Asu wa kyou yori kyou wa kinou yori Shiranakatta sekai sugoshitai no Lalala... |-| Kanji= さわやかな晴れた朝は　風にのせて歌をうたう すれ違う笑顔達に　心今　騒ぎ出す 理由なんてない　トキメキたくさん欲しくなるよ このひとときだけは　私だけのもの 変わってく季節の香り 想い出がまた増える 響く声よ　強い想いよ 一つ一つ飛んでゆけ 辛い時も　笑顔の時も きらめく一瞬を感じたいの 居場所なんて　探さないで 一つ一つ作りたいよ 明日は今日より　今日は昨日より 笑いあえる時を過ごしたいの いつもと違う道なら　フレッシュな気分になれる 靴を鳴らして歩けば　心今　弾み出す 答えなんてない　リズムと鼻歌で作る世界 この瞬間だけは　私だけのもの 新しい季節の香り 希望夢願い　増える 騒ぐ胸よ　募る期待よ 一つ一つ飛んでゆけ 悔しい時も　嬉しい時も 幸せの音色を感じたいの 変わらない日々　恐れないで 一つ一つ探したいよ 明日は今日より　今日は昨日より 知らなかった世界過ごしたいの 響く声よ　強い想いよ 一つ一つ飛んでゆけ 辛い時も　笑顔の時も ずっと忘れないで 騒ぐ胸よ　募る期待よ 一つ一つ飛んでゆけ 悔しい時も　嬉しい時も 幸せの音色を感じたいの 変わらない日々　恐れないで 一つ一つ探したいよ 明日は今日より　今日は昨日より 知らなかった世界過ごしたいの lalala… |-| English= On a clear morning, singing a song carried by the wind Those passing smiles move my heart now For no reason, I want a lot of excitement These moments are mine alone The smell of the changing seasons is stored in my memories My echoing voice, my strong emotions One by one they fly out The times that are hard, and the times when I smile I want to feel all those sparkling moments Don't just look for a place to go I want to make it bit by bit Tomorrow is more than today, today is more than yesterday I want to spend time smiling Taking a different road than usual gives me a fresh feeling The sound of my footsteps makes my heart beat faster Not expecting an answer, I make a world with the rhythm of my humming This time is mine alone The smell of a new season gives me hope, dreams, and wishes My excited heart, my rising expectations One by one they fly out The times that are painful, and the times that are joyful I want to feel the sound of happiness Don't worry if the days don't change I want to look for them one by one Tomorrow is more than today, today is more than yesterday I want to spend time in this unknown world My echoing voice, my strong emotions One by one they fly out The times that are hard, and the times when I smile I never want to forget them My excited heart, my rising expectations One by one they fly out The times that are painful, and the times that are joyful I want to feel the sound of happiness Don't worry if the days don't change I want to look for them one by one Tomorrow is more than today, today is more than yesterday I want to spend time in this unknown world Lalala... Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha)